Young Goddess
by Percival 'Jaded Black
Summary: A young Princess's life flips upside down when she is suddenly chosen for a position in power she thinks she is not right for, she has no choice but to take the mantle, she meets beings of unimaginable power on her journey.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I am back! With a new story at that, in this story the Omni-King does not exist, why? Cause he isn't badass enough for me but please read and tell me what you think, I have been thinking about this for a while, as for my other stories(Vegeta God of Destruction series) they will be slowly updated, like very slowly so don't expect that to finish, I lost all inspiration for it. I like coming up with new DBZ stories cause the whole God thing Akita Toriyama introduced really intrigues me and making different renditions is just so much fun.**_

In all creation there is hierarchy, you start at the bottom with the weaker less powerful people or animals, then we go higher up the food chain to the intermediaries that eat and or kill the weaker prey for survival or just to show that they are stronger, when we move even higher up we get the dominators that no one messes with, unless they have a death wish.

Savages, animals even people know who is the boss and who they shouldn't mess with or death is certain, a ant does not complain to a human that has the power to step on it and so a mortal would not dare disrespect a God, history has shown that if you bite off more than you can chew there are consequences.

A prime example of this would be in the Naxus prime galaxy in universe 6.

"My lord" Said a king as he bowed down low to a God. "Please reconsider my lord, surely the God of Destruction can find a woman far more fine than my wife and daughter? I have millions of women that would love nothing more than to lay with you" Said the King as he felt tears start to well up in his eyes, what had he done to deserve such treatmeant from the God of Destruction.

"You see I have a problem with that Zurkses, I want your wife and daughter, especially that daughter of yours...she is so beautiful, I just must experience her" Said the God.

The king just slowly nodded, what else could he do? There were millions of families that he had to consider, destroying so many lives along with his own is something his daughter would not want, even if it meant she had to give away her innocence to the God that demanded her purity.

"It's good you understand, I would really hate it if this planet along with its beautiful woman disappear" Said the God as his Angel watched, his Angel was never a fan of his master but he had no business in stopping him.

Zurkses felt helpless, he was the king of the most powerful and influential planet in 40% of the universe, he basically owned the southern hemisphere of the universe and was known for being a good man that no one messed with or either his army or his allies would make you make sorry you ever tried to trick him or kill him, he was one of the most powerful men in the universe, politically of course, his legacy was secure, he rose from nothing and led his Kingdom in times of trouble, now the people trusted him with there lives, the kingdom fluorished and was unmatched in military might.

That was until he heard of the God of Destruction, none of his allies wanted to help him in this predicament though, they all just said give the God anything and everything he wanted or him and his kingdom wouldn't last.

Zurkses being king felt that he didn't need to worry about this so called God until it was too late, he disrespected this God and because of it a small portion of his planet was reduced to nothing but space dust and that was the God being lenient, his allies had warned him to just give in, the God was the ruler of the universe and he could just as easily make Zurkses and his planet a memory.

Zurkses turned and looked to his daughter who gave him a sad but understanding smile, she was overwhelmed with sadness but couldn't let her father see that or he might do something stupid.

"Come on Zurkses I'm talking to you don't look away" Said the God.

"My apologies Lord Hyperion, I didn't mean to-" Said Zurkses but was silenced by a raised hand, the guards were all livid with anger but they all knew better than to try and defend the royal family.

"Talia Crin...come here" Said Hyperion. "Where are your chambers?" Asked Hyperion with a sick smile on his face, Zurkses silently sobbed, if only he wasn't so foolish in the beginning, his daughter wouldn't need to save the people of the planet with her body.

"Lord Hyperion, take me instead" Said Akali, Talia's mother, she hated this just as much as her husband but the God was just to overwhelming for them to do anything, they just wanted to keep their daughter away from this, Hyperion looked to her before a idea popped into his head.

"Fine" Said Hyperion, Akali felt relief flood her, her daughter would remain a virgin and be able to one day give it to her husband but that relief quickly turned to dread. "Come with, with both of you it will be even better"

"Please I beg you to reconsider" Said Zurkses as Hyperion looked to Zurkses and his eyes glowed dark blue. "Say another word and I will destroy your planet and take your wife and daughter with me" Said Hyperion as Zurkses just kept sobbing in misery.

Hyperion smirked before looking to Talia and Akali. "It's this way my Lord" Said Talia as she looked to her father on his knees, she could see he wanted to do something, anything but could do nothing, a tear slid down her face before she quickly wiped it away.

"OK I think I have watched enough of this" Said a guard as the King and Queen's eyes widened at the guard, what the hell was he doing? Did he want to be responsible for the planet's destruction.

Hyperion just grinned at the fool. "Well I guess this planet will be space rubble as he looked to Zurkses before smirking. "Learn to keep a hold on your guard" Said Hyperion as he grabbed both the Queen and Princess, he held up his hand to start gathering energy but stopped when a hand grabbed his arm, he looked up to see his Angel holding his arm and stopping him.

"Meex what do you want" Said the God rudely but never got a response. "Explain yourself!" Said the God.

"Hyperion Lax you have committed a class-S felony according to the law set by the Supreme God Dante La Cura, divine retribution by the most high God will be dealt to you" Said the guard as the King and Queen looked confused at the statement before looking to Hyperion who had a shocked expression on his face before one of fear came over his face.

The guard removed his helmet before revealing a small man with blue skin. "Grest Priest!?" Said Hyperion as he zipped at full speed across the room and fell to his feet before bowing.

"Hyperion what do you have to say in your defense" Said the Great Priest as he just kept quiet, there wasn't much to say, the Great Priest saw the whole scene, he had been doing this to every planet he could find with beautiful woman on, he was a God so enslaving a couple was ok but becoming a dictator to the universe he was supposed to keep balance in was a class-S crime, the Gods are meant to keep balance and not rule.

The King and Queen were confused beyond belief on what was happening? Why the heck was Hyperion scared of this short blue person, clearly the short blue person knew Hyperion enough to talk to him on a personal level, but when Hyperion was instantly in front of him and bowed so low it made Zurkses look like he was standing up right.

The Great Priest looked to Zurkses before motioning for him to stand and come over. Zurkses stood up and slowly walked to the two along with his wife and daughter.

"King Zurkses Crin, Queen Akali Crin and Talia Crin of planet Folia, residents of Universe 6 Naxus Prime Galaxy sector 2457, along with-" Said the Great Priest as he clicked his fingers and a bunch of other aliens appeared, some looked fine while others looked like they have lost the light in their eyes but they were all shocked to be there, all had a fear etched face when they saw Hyperion, some looked angry.

"Kings and Queens, Ministers, Dukes, Leaders of the far spread out universe, I the Great Priest am here to rectify this situation, it has come to my attention that one of the Gods of Destruction is breaking Class-S laws" Said the Great Priest as the people looked confused.

"OK this is a Class-A secret so I will need all non rulers to leave" Said the Great Priest, once it was only the important people in the room the Great Priest started his explanation. "There is a series of 20 universes and 20 Gods of Destruction, they are meant to keep balance in the multi-verse along with the Supreme Kai or as your legends call them Gods of Creation" Said the Great Priest as some of the eyes in the room widened.

"He will arrive shortly but for now I need to find out as the ruling judge if Hyperion Lax the current God of Destruction of universe 6 is abusing his power" Said the Great Priest. "Now if Hyperion Lax has enslaved your planet please raise your hand" Said the Great Priest as only three person raised their hands, which so happened to be the royal family of planet Folia.

Everyone looked nervously to them, everyone was scared of raising their hands in fear of destruction, which the Great Priest could sense.

"Please no need to be alarmed, Hyperion would not dare threaten you now...if he knows what's good for him" Said the Great Priest as Hyperion spoke.

"Of course Great Priest" He was sweating, he knew if these people spoke up he would be in deep trouble. "W-well I'm j-just a little girl but I've s-seen...seen-" Said a little princess but was silenced by her father who slowly shook his head, the last time he made the mistake of being on Hyperion's bad side his planet was nearly destroyed, he lost a chunk of it though.

"Please let the little Princess speak, it is vital for the judgement to pass on Hyperion" Said the Great Priest but when Hyperion and the King of that planet made eye contact the king knew he had to silence his daughter.

"Great...Priest my daughter is young and doesn't know what she speaks of" Said the King as Zurkses looked to his friend in shock.

"Blay speak the truth, we might be able to free ourselves from this torment" Said Zurkses, he felt Hyperion's eyes on him but if Hyperion couldn't attack him now then he was willing to take the chance, clearly Hyperion was scared of this Great Priest.

"Come on all of you! Speak up! Hyperions boss is here and he needs to know what Hyperion is doing to us" Said Zurkses as people looked unsure.

"Fine I will be the first to say that Zurkses has enslaved my people and wants to take my wife and daughter for his own...needs" Hissed Zurkses. "If this is the only chance I hare of getting rid of him, I will, I need to free my people!" Said Zurkses as he stood and yelled.

The Great Priest looked to Hyperion and clicked his fingers and he was bond to the wall. "From that one statement Hyperion Lax will be imprisoned for a million years" Said the Great Priest

Hyperion looked up in shock. "Great Priest please reconsider" Said Hyperion before he felt the back of a hand go through his face, he was dazed by the hit and felt a warm liquid fill his mouth...was that blood? As he spat it out and felt shackles appear on his arms and legs which forced him to his knees.

"If I ask for your opinion than you may talk but until then it would be much appreciated if you keep your mouth shut" Said the Great Priest as Hyperion just nodded.

The people were shocked at what just happened, a being that even their most advanced technology couldn't scratch was just backhanded and told to keep quiet and he listened.

Many started raising their hands once they saw that. The little girl looked to her father who nodded. "He molested me a couple months ago" Said the girl everyone in the room looked in shock and empathy because they knew the king couldn't do anything and a couple other Queens and Princesses confessed too.

The Great Priest felt a tug at his heart. "It saddens me to hear this, but unfortunately for Hyperion he broke a Class-S crimes along with a dozen Class-A crimes and according to law only the Supreme God can pass judgement on him for his Class-S crime"

Great Priest looked to them before smiling lightly. "None of you have to worry about Hyperion again, I am the witness to the crimes he committed he shall be put to death" Hyperion looked up. Everyone was quiet watching it happen, others mainly the women were in tears of joy as Hyperion was told he was gonna be put to death. "Do it now" Said a Queen in tears.

"I do not have the power to exact the right death, Hyperion's power would fight against mine making his death less painful, I create things but he destroys, the Supreme God will exact Judgement" Said the Great Priest as some people looked sad, they wanted to see him die now.

"I am not going to sit still and let you kill me" Said Hyperion as he charged to full power and pushed at full strength and shattered the shackles holding him before charging towards Zurkses's daughter but before Hyperion could reach her his hand was stopped by someone.

He looked up paled in complexion as a red trench coat flicked in existence before deep crimson eyes stared down at Hyperion. He had red skin with a demonic face that was oozing power.

Hyperion jumped back as the Great Priest bowed down and so did Hyperion's Angel. Everyone in the room was yet again confused and very much scared at the being that looked so evil.

The Great Priest turned to them. "Everyone this is Dante La Cura the Supreme God of creation and destruction" Said Great Priest.

As everyone realized this was the boss and they all bowed before Dante looked to Hyperion. "I was sleeping or trying to at least take a nap for a couple million years and was woken up because some snot nosed brat of a God decides to go power hungry and break a Class-S law" Said Dante in his demonic voice that shook the walls as he spoke, Hyperion was frozen in fear.

There was nothing he could do, Dante was like a God to him, he felt very mortal around him, many of the other Gods of Destruction felt the same way when in the presence of Dante.

"M-my Lord..." Said Hyperion as he made a beeline for the exit but suddenly couldn't move. He looked back to see Dante slowly walking towards him before he felt like a ragdoll being pulled back by a much stronger force he was thrown against a wall, he couldn't move, he looked up and saw he was in front of everyone.

"OK everyone" Said Dante, the hall was quiet nobody dared interrupt the person who stopped Hyperion with his mind.

"I know what happened, everyone who says Hyperion Lax is guilty for crimes against his universe and king raise your hands" Said Dante with a no nonsense tone.

Everyone in the hall raised their hands as Dante looked to Hyperion who's eyes were wide in fear, Dante raised his right hand as Hyperion flared his aura to try and break free from the hold Dante had on him. "The people have spoken, Hyperion Lax by my order and power I sentence you to death by my hand you will turn to dust, no soul shall remain you will cease to exist entirely, your counter half which is a Supreme Kai will be separated from you" As he started chanting in a ancient language before Hyperion felt a pull on his stomach before a piercing pain in his stomach. "I broke the link that you have with this universe's Supreme Kai"

"Destroy" Said Dante as Hyperion started screaming in pain as his atoms started to separate slowly and painfully as Dante started ripping the God apart slowly.

He turned around before looking to the Great Priest. "I was watching this the entire time and I believe we need a new God of Destruction for this universe...one that won't go around abusing their power, I have been having bad luck with each destroyer God that is put in this universe, I will personally make the decision now" Said Dante, the hall was shaking slightly and everyone was quiet in fear but it was clear to them that he wasn't here to attack them or kill them, all of them were so happy as they watched Hyperion suffer as he was slowly dying by the power of the Supreme God.

A short green guy with a Mohawk appeared before looking to Hyperion, he slightly started to panic but realized he wasn't dying and realized that the Supreme God destroyed Hyperion's link to him, he slowly walked to Dante and bowed. "My lord I am here" Said the Kai.

Dante turned to him before looking to the crowd. "You!" Said Dante as everyone was scared, Dante pointed to someone in the crowd, everyone followed his finger and it was Talia Crin.

"M-me?" Asked Talia. "Yes, come here" Said Dante as Talia glanced to her father who just nodded, the person in front of them was someone that no one wanted to anger.

"Hurry up or must I vaporize this damn universe and just start over" Said Dante as Talia's eyes widened before she quickly moved to him.

Dante moved his hand and tapped her chest. "You are the next Goddess of Destruction" Said Dante as power flooded her system as Dante raised her strength to a God's level she immediately could feel his power more in depth and fell to her knees in shock and fear. "Stand Destroyer, this is barely one percent of my full power" As Talia turned blue in the face, if this wasn't even one percent...how powerful was this God? She slowly made it too her feet.

"All male destroyer Gods in this universe keep going power hungry, I hope you will follow a different path or I will reset this universe...completely" Said Dante, everyone knew what he meant.

Talia was completely overwhelmed, the last thing she was expecting was to be thrown into a position of power, everyone was to shocked and scared to say anything. "W-why me? " Questioned Talia. "Because I saw how you handled the situation with Hyperion, I believe you have what it takes to be a true Goddess of Destruction, if you keep talking and questioning everything I say then I can just start the reset now" Said Dante before Talia shook her head.

"No I'm sorry my Lord I will do my best" Said Talia as Dante nodded. "As Goddess of Destruction you will be required to go and learn about all creation, there is much you don't know, but let me warn you now, as Goddess of Destruction you need to keep BALANCE, nothing more nothing less, and let me find out you use Deity privileges on your home world, I will personally vaporize it along with you" Said Dante as he looked to her. "I made you much weaker than Hyperion if you wish to get stronger to protect your universe you will train with your new assistant" Said Dante as Hyperion's Angel stepped forward, Talia's head was spinning

"My lord...can I have another...assistant" Asked Talia slowly. "Why?" Questioned Dante. "Because in my mind he was working with Hyperion and I can't imagine myself working with him" Said Talia as Dante just sighed.

"Fine I will get you another Angel, he or she will come in a couple months and prepare you" Said Dante as Talia bowed. "Thank you my lord" Said Talia.

"I will try and keep this universe alive but that is up to you, I will come check up on you randomly as soon as the God power in you stabilizes your appearance might change, but minor changes such as hair color or eye color along with your height, you might get shorter or taller" Said Dante as he vanished in a blink and a deep pressure disappeared that no one noticed appeared until he disappeared.

The Great Priest looked to Hyperion who was still screaming in pain as his feet disappeared, he grabbed Hyperion before looking to everyone. "You are all free to return but the Class-A secret will remain with only you, no one must know of the existence of other universes or of the existence of the Supreme God" As everyone nodded before he disappeared with the ex God in his hand.

Talia fell over unconscious as she finally overloaded and couldn't keep her head level, all this information was overwhelming her, the King and Queen rushed to her before calling for the guards, all the guests were talking like they had just learned they had the ability to communicate.

Many were shocked about what just happened but others felt overwhelming joy because Hyperion was gone.

 _ **Please be lenient I never proof read it, this is a side project that if some of you enjoy I will go much deeper in, just give me some feedback, if you guys think it sucks then I'll stop but if any of you have a idea for a story please tell me, I want to really badly finish a story that I have inspiration for.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Back with Chapter 2 of Young Goddess**_

Talia slowly opened her eyes as she grunted, she had the worst headache ever, she saw her father and mother they had worried expression etched to their features.

"Talia!" They both said at the same time in concern as their eldest child slowly sat up.

"Mom...Dad...I had the weirdest and scariest dream ever" Said Talia slowly as she felt a stinging pain in her eyes and her scalp it felt like it was on fire,in fact her whole body felt like it was on fire.

She realized she was in her father's bed and looked at them in confusion. "What the?" Wondered Talia aloud.

Akali sat down on the bed by her daughter. "We...we have much to discuss" Said the Queen in sadness.

Talia looked confused. "Mother? What's wrong? Does something trouble you?" Asked Talia, Akali looked her daughter in the eyes as she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as the doors burst open to reveal her two younger brothers and sister.

"Talia are you alright" Said the second eldest brother. "We got a urgent message telling us to return home immediately when I asked what was wrong all that I got was 'Talia's not well' now when I..." Said the brother. "Who are you?" Asked the brother in confusion.

The girl he knew as his sister was a brunette with pitch black eyes and quite short maybe 5'1 and looked a little frail with a cute round face and somewhat sharp features but the girl before him was 5'6 and had soft pure snow white hair and light blue-ish green eyes with sharp features that would make any man drool like a love sick puppy, she had tribal tattoo that adorned her the left side of her face, the edge of the tattoo stopped just above her cheek bone with a toned body, you could clearly see by her legs and arms, if he didn't know any better he would have said she was a goddess, little did he know.

Zurkses looked to his son. "Taric...this is your sister..." Said Zurkses as Taric couldn't stop his jaw from dropping, his sisters were beyond confused at the statement.

"Talia looks nothing like her father..." Said the second eldest daughter who's name was Lux. "Taric...Lux...Riven, this is your sister Talia.." Receiving confused stares from them.

"What we are about to tell you must never leave your lips ever again...it is a Class-A law" Said Zurkses with a serious expression. "Breaking it in anyway will be the result of having our planet...no our universe being turned to dust" Said Zurkses as his children looked at him confused.

Zurkses sighed as Akali spoke. "While you were away...Hyperion returned...and things quickly escalated" Said Akali as Taric's fist clenched tightly.

"But as Hyperion was about to take your sister and mother a small blue man disguised as a guard stopped Hyperion" Said Akali, Taric's eyes widened along with his siblings, Talia was still trying to get her senses under control so she was only catching pieces of the conversation.

"How did a guard stop Hyperion!?" Exclaimed Lux asking everyones question. "The guard was a person called the Great Priest, Hyperion's superior in the realm of the Gods" Said Akali.

"We thought because Hyperion was a God he could do anything he wanted...we were wrong, apparently there are rules that he was supposed to adhere too but he ignored them" Said Akali, Taric looked slightly relieved but felt like there was something wrong.

Zurkses saw the look on his face. "Yes the higher more powerful Gods caught wind of Hyperion" Said Zurkses.

"More powerful Gods!?" Said Riven in a shocked voice. "Hyperion could already take on the entire universe and come out unscathed what God could be more powerful? Are you sure they weren't maybe other Gods of the same rank?" Said Riven as she felt a strong urge to sit down.

"Ya it was pretty clear when Hyperion saw the short blue God he rushed to him and bowed before being slapped in the face when he spoke out of line, he didn't even do anything but apologize" Said Zurkses as he saw Riven sit down from the new information.

Taric was conflicted by the information, he was glad that Hyperion had superiors but if a God as powerful as Hyperion was taking orders from someone that could easily backfire. "What happened next?" Asked Lux.

"Well Hyperion finally decided to try and fight for his life when the Great Priest told him he would be sentenced to death for breaking a Class-S law set by the most high God" Said Akali as Taric felt his eyes widen at the mention of Hyperion being put to death.

"Let's just say he was angry at us the most for making everyone testify against him he came after Talia but was stopped by...by...by..." Said Akali as she couldn't exactly find the right words anyone looking at her could see fear in her eyes.

"The most powerful being to ever grace the universe...no all existence" Said Zurkses. "He is the head of all creation and when Hyperion saw him stop his attack from reaching Talia he turned about as white as a piece of paper, this...God shook the entire palace with his voice and held Hyperion with nothing but his mind and made it look effortless, at the end of it all he sentenced Hyperion to death and slowly started to destroy him as punishment, he was tempted to remove our universe from all existence but decided against it and appointed a new Goddess of Destruction" Said Zurkses.

Taric, Lux and Riven were all sitting now and absorbing the information. "...Ok so who is this Goddess?" Asked Lux.

Zurkses looked back to Talia. "He pointed at her from the crowd of kings and queens and chose her, he gave her less than a fraction of his power and said to expect changes in her appearance" Said Akali as Talia looked to them somewhat confused.

"My ears keep turning on and off for some reason...my sight, smell and feeling keep coming and going" Said Talia as her hearing stabilized.

"Wait I can hear now!" Said Talia as her vision slowly returned to perfection.

"Riven? Lux...Taric...why are you guys here?" Asked Talia as she smiled at them. "We heard what happened here with Hyperion." Said Taric and Talia frowned.

"What happened with Hyperion? Speaking of him I had the weirdest dream, Hyperion was there, Mothere and Father was there too, but it turned really weird and Hyperion was sentenced to death and I was appointed the next Goddess of Destruction" Said Talia as she chuckled. "Crazy right?"

Talia smiled at her family but quickly stopped when no one told her how crazy that dream was.

"Talia..." Said Zurkses. "That wasn't a dream...it happened" Said Zurkses as Talia's heart stopped at the comment as she shook her head slowly, her hair falling in front of her face she slowly brushed her hair out of face before seeing the snow white colour.

"MY HAIR!?" Exclaimed Talia as she looked at it in shock before getting out of bed and running to the closest mirror, she stopped and stared at her face, she looked slightly different, her hair colour was no longer brown but a perfect shade of white and her eyes were different too, the black tattoo on the left side of her face stood out the most, she read out the tattoo's meaning. 'Goddess of Destruction' She had seen one on Hyperion's arm but never cared about it because she could never understand it.

She started panicking as she fell to the floor and curled into a ball, this was too much to soon, unbeknownst to her when she ran to the mirror she accidentally started shaking the palace with her steps and disappeared from everyones sight just for them to hear a scream come from the bathroom, they came in the bathroom just as she read out the meaning of the tattoo.

"Talia calm down!" Said her mother as the palace started vibrating because of the unstable power in it.

Talia heard her mother's voice before snapping out of her reverie and she started to cry on her mother's shoulder.

"Talia..." Said Akali as she picked her up and guided her back to the bed and set her down.

"Why me?" Sobbed Talia, she didn't care about power, she was happy just as heir to the throne of planet Folia but now she doubted she would ever sit in the throne of her home world.

"Talia..." Said Lux as she walked up to her sister. "Everything will be fine" Said Lux as she tried to calm her sister down.

"I don't want to be a Goddess...i hate Gods" Said Talia, Hyperion made her despise deities, they were always so full of themselves. "They are so cruel and think they are above everyone"

Akali looked her daughter in the eye. "Then...then be a better Deity then any" Said Akali with a sad smile.

Talia leaned back and wiped her eyes, she looked at her hands, she could definitely feel the power coursing through her veins.

"I...don't know..." Said Talia, she was a wreck, she was usually the most level headed but becoming a Goddess and having the responsibility of balance in the universe thrown on your shoulders could make anyone a wreck.

Talia closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and calmed her nerves, panicking would accomplish nothing, she looked to her family and saw how rattled and panicked they were, her father had a somewhat stoic expression on his face but she could see the smallest pull on his face that indicated he was troubled.

She stood up again and walked past a reflective surface and saw her face, she clenched her fist and turned and aimed it towards a solid brick wall but got a unexpected result, the wall turned to dust as powerful air pressure was sent hurtling towards the sea and split the ocean by five kilometres.

Her face distorted into shock and worry before realizing that there was no one in the way of the dense and dangerous air pressure, she looked at her fist before unclenching her fist and looked to her family, her father had a slight change of expression on his face but his siblings jaws were dropped.

Talia let out a heavy sigh. "This is who I am now..." As a tear slid down her face.

Lux walked up to her sister and hugged her from behind soon followed by the rest of her family.

A light floated above them and a letter slowly fell down, Akali saw the letter and separated from them and motioned for them to come closer, she read the letter out loud.

 _Goddess of Destruction Talia Crin, by order of the most high God your assistant will arrive in three days, be ready to depart with him, take nothing but yourself, your destroyer training will take place in the Destroyer Academy, but seeing as you were hand chosen by the most high God to be a Goddess of Destruction you will start with the advanced classes, you will remain in the Academy until the Academy Instructor says you are fit for duty._

 _Any mortal delays is not acceptable, any prior arrangements made concerning you are now null and void, as a deity you are expected to comply or face your first punishment fit for a Alpha Level Destroyer God._

 _As your training progresses you will learn the hierarchy for the deities_

 _Yours sincerely: The Great Priest_

Later that day Talia was in the castle speaking to another prince from a neighbouring galaxy, one she despised

"I still can't believe what I saw" Said the Prince as he slowly spoke.

"Yes I can't either" Said Talia bitterly.

The Prince just continued talking, ignoring the tone in her voice.

"But on the bright side our children will be Gods" Said the Prince with a grin which made her stomach churn.

"Listen Prince-" Said Talia but was interrupted. "Kofu, you are no longer bethrothed to Princess Talia" Said Zurkses as he loomed over Prince Kofu.

Prince Kofu looked offended. "King Zurkses our marriage was decided long ago, no one, not even you has the authority to change it without my father's agreement" Said Kofu slightly irritated.

"The situation has changed and you cannot marry her, I will speak to your father later, as of now I have a meeting with the Kings and Queens of the United Monarchs" Said Zurkses, the United Monarch was the most powerful group of planets set on holding onto power through monarchy, so far a good eighty percent of the universe still believed in monarchy because it was done right.

"King Zurkses this is unacceptable and I will most definitely not accept th-" Said Kofu but was cut off from a voice that belonged to Talia herself.

"Prince Kofu I will not marry you!" Said Talia as her eyes started glowing a little. "I will be leaving in a couple days and I have become a Goddess now, I have far more responsibilities, I have no idea how long I will be away...could be months...years...decades maybe even a millennia, my lifespan is much greater than before" Said Talia but Kofu scoffed.

"No one will take you away from me!" Said Kofu. "The Gods can shove it were the sun doesn't shine but YOU are mine!" Said Kofu as the pressure around him increased before seeing a pissed of Talia.

"You think I wanted this!?" Said Talia as the castle started shaking. "NO!" Yelled Talia as everyone looked to them, Kofu nearly took a step back in fear but stayed strong.

"I belong to no one, and right now I am a Goddess of Destruction, I am allowed to wipe people from existence and I WILL start with you if you don't shut up and leave me the hell alone!" Said Talia as she calmed down and the shaking stopped.

Kofu was shocked and wanted to say something but saw her expression and decided staying quiet was probably the better and safer option, Zurkses was quiet but a small smirk flashed over his face.

Kofu nodded before turning and leaving with a frown on his face, the red headed prince scowled as he walked away from the two royals of Planet Folia.

Talia looked to her father before she smiled lightly, it was a happy and sad smile, she turned and walked away to her, she needed her beauty rest.

Talia opened her eyes and blinked in confusion at the tall blue being in front of her, he looked to be around her age and attractive.

Her mother and father were standing behind the blue being.

"You are Talia Crin correct?" Asked the blue being.

"Yes that would be me" Said Talia as she sat up and looked to her father.

"I am your assistant and teacher, my name is Ezrial" Said Ezrial as he gave a short bow.

"Weren't you supposed to arrive three days from now?" Asked Talia with a raised eyebrow.

"Talia... you have been asleep for three days" Said Zurkses as Talia's eyes widened.

"What!?" Exclaimed Talia as she jumped out of bed.

"Yes as a Deity your sleep is increased, it will slowly increase as you stay a Deity" Ezrial explained and Talia looked at him a little frustrated.

"Isn't there a way to turn that off?" Asked Talia as Ezrial nodded.

"Of course once you learn how to regulate your power it shouldn't be to hard" Said Ezrial with a amused smile. "Get ready we depart in ten minutes"

Talia nodded in understanding, until she realized she was about to leave her family and possibly never see them again and with a great amount of force tears came pouring out as the planet started shaking because of the princess's emotions.

Ezrial looked back to the King and Queen and let them walk past to calm her down.

Akali crouched down to her daughter and rubbed her back. "Talia...everything will be fine...just follow your heart and soul" Said Akali as she backed up and stood next to Zurkses, Lux, Riven and Taric where behind Zurkses now.

"Remember where you came from, we will always be there for you" Said Zurkses as he lifted his left hand and made a fist and let it hover his right peck before he bowed to his daughter, her siblings and her mother followed their father's actions and bowed.

"By the order of the Crin. The great Phoenix witnesses the departure of a member of the royal family 'Talia Fiore Crin' and recognizes all acts of valor shown and will be remembered as a true royal of Planet Folia, long live the house of Crin!" Said the royal family as Zurkses looked at his daughter who recognized the speech as the speech given at funerals.

When her grandfather passed away her father gave that same speech to the man that raised him when they had nothing and made sure his son went to sleep with a full tummy, a speech her father held at the highest honor.

Talia just felt a small tear of sadness drop as a small smile came to view, she would never forget her family.

Ezrial stepped forward before hold out his hand with a smile on his face, not a condescending one but one of understanding.

"Are you ready?" Asked Ezrial as Talia slowly nodded, she looked back to her family one last time.

"I will return one day!" Said Talia as Zurkses pulled out a golden crest and tossed it to her. "When you return again and we...we are not around anymore" Said Zurkses as he felt the sorrow weigh down on his heart.

"Show that to royal family that is here and they will recognize you as the second generation of the house of Crin by then they should be around the sixtieth generation by then and if all goes well Planet Folia will still be here" Said Zurkses as Talia nodded. "I am proud of you my daughter...be ten times the Deity Hyperion was!" Said Akali as Zurkses nodded in agreement, her siblings looked like they were about to burst in tears.

"Don't forget us now Tali" Said Taric with a light smile as he raised his left hand to hover over his right peck in a sign of respect.

Lux and Riven just nodded but their eyes were red you could see they had been crying.

Talia looked to Ezrial before looking one last time to them before smiling and putting the golden crest in her pocket and looking to Ezrial and sighed.

"I'm ready" Said Talia with some determination.

Ezrial nodded. "Farewell Royals of Folia" Said Ezrial with a light bow before he and Talia disappeared in with light.

Talia looked around in wonder at the building in front of her, never in all her life had she seen such elegant building with different types of creatures walking to the front door.

She saw many humanoid beings as well, others had light red skin or blue skin, some had hair while others didn't, she looked to Ezrial.

"This is where you will learn the essentials but unlike the other applicants here, you are already a Goddess of Destruction, they come here to apply to become Deities, count yourself lucky" Said Ezrial as Talia thought she would rather be with her family.

"And please be careful, many may not be Gods but they are very powerful, you are the first of your kind, no other Deity was hand chosen by the Supreme God and even less so that he gave you a portion of his power, if you train properly you will most definitely be the most powerful Deity in all existence...well under the Supreme God obviously but you get my point" Said Ezrial as Talia nodded.

"You are a Deity, act like it, the power the Supreme gave you dwarfs any power in that building so remember that" Said Ezrial. "Good luck, the instructors know that you will be coming" Said Ezrial as he vanished.

She took a step forward and looked to the daunting task ahead but took her family crest and held it before feeling confidence flood her as she took her first step forward , this was definitely going to be one hell of a experience.

 _ **That's it guys, review, do something to make me know what you think, please be lenient I never double checked.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, chapter 3, enjoy.**_

Talia stepped forward before she heard a whisper that she recognized as Ezrial. _'No one but the Head Master knows you are a Goddess so do not expect special treatment, all the instructors were informed of a slightly late transfer, if any ask of the tattoo on your face, say it is a fake, I altered a piece of it so no instructor will be able to tell it's the real deal_ ' she felt nervous and intimated by the prospect of meeting powerful beings not to mention none of them knew that she is really a God.

She shook her head and reminded herself that she was a real deity now, no one else had that status in that building and she was definitely the most powerful...she hoped, but even if she was, she had no idea how to control her power.

Talia walked to the front door and pushed it open, she was bombarded with massive energy levels that would have terrified her if she didn't know the depth of her power, which she didn't so she was nervous beyond comprehension.

With a nervous gulp she looked at all the people standing there, all eyes turned to her and the pressure just increased immensely, she just shook her head and walked straight towards the end of the hall avoiding all the stares she received.

She was about to push the door but a gruff voice spoke from within. "Come in!" Said the voice, Talia got a slight scare from the sudden voice.

She slowly opened the door to reveal a medium sized office with a wooden desk in the back left corner and the walls were blue, she looked at the grumpy voice's owner and slowly approached.

"So you are the late transfer, I swear universe 6 is becoming a problem, I take it you are Talia Fiora Crin?" Asked the Green sludge like creature, was it male or female?, Talia couldn't tell she just nodded and spoke with as much confidence she could muster.

"Yes I am" The sludge like creature just motioned for her to come closer which she did, albeit slowly. The sludge creature motioned for to take a sheet of paper and spoke.

"Those are your classes, I have arranged for one of the academy members who are accustomed to the area to show you around, now GET LOST!" Said the creature as Talia just nodded and exited the office to see a short man with a prominent widows peak hair style, with full body black spandex and white upper body protective armor with a crest that looked vaguely familiar, but he had a no nonsense face.

When he spoke he had a deep raspy voice. "Follow me newbie" Said the man, Talia couldn't help but feel immense power radiating from him and for some reason she could tell it was just the tip of the iceberg.

She walked behind him as he explained where everything was. "I'm Talia, and you are" Said Talia as he glanced back before talking.

"I am Vegeta, second year academy applicant" Said Vegeta, Talia nodded. "What do we have now?" Asked Talia, Vegeta looked down at the paper before looking to her.

"Well this lessons time period is nearly over so it will be lunch" Said Vegeta as he glanced back, Talia had a shocked expression on her face as she realized she wouldn't be able to buy anything with no money on her, Vegeta saw the expression before calming her.

"Don't worry, all the meals are supplied according to your appetite, follow me until this lunch period is over, I still have to show you to your dorm" Said Vegeta as they approached a group of other people, Talia just nodded.

When she got a closer look at who was there she saw a man with spiky hair that stuck out in quite literally every direction with a light blue Kung Fu attire and another with lavender colour hair that came down to his shoulders, he wore a black jean and a really tight vest or wait he was just really buff, he had a sword strapped to his back.

"Kakarot, Trunks, this is the new late academy applicant" Said Vegeta as he leaned against the wall.

Trunks turned and looked to her before a light blush came onto his face which he shook off immediately. "Hi" Said Trunks as he extended his hand, which she took.

Talia grabbed his hand and felt a vast ocean of energy dwelling within him. 'Wow...' Thought Talia as she found herself still holding his hand which made her blush in embarrassment, she was so caught up in his energy that she didn't realize she was still holding his hand, she released his hand and turned to Goku.

Goku looked to Talia with a smile before greeting. "Hello!" Said Goku happily as he extended his hand and shook her hand.

Talia shook his hand, she knew she was gonna feel his power but when she grabbed his hand her knees buckled, she looked to Vegeta who was smirking, he had seen those kinds of reactions before when a inexperienced warrior got a peek at his power or Kakarot's, Talia immediately understand that Vegeta was just as strong as this man but when she looked into this man's eyes she felt a power that surpassed a G.O.D, which quite frankly terrified her.

Talia had a stunned look on her face as she looked to Vegeta with a questioning expression, Vegeta smirked.

"You will find in the Academy you will encounter many high level power, you have a decent power for a weakling but I sense something familiar in it, I just can't quite remember what it is" Said Vegeta as Goku smiled.

"Don't listen to Vegeta, your energy level isn't bad" Said Goku. "I'm Goku by the way, how long have you been training?" Asked Goku as Talia looked at him.

"...I have never trained before" Said Talia as Vegeta lost his smirk. "That is a lie, no one is just born with a power like yours" Said Vegeta with a glare as Talia just slowly shrugged with a nervous expressions, she just met them, she wasn't about to tell them her life story.

"Never mind my father" Said Trunks as Talia looked to him. 'Wait they were father and son? They look nothing alike' Thought Talia as Trunks continued talking.

"I am Trunks Mirai" Said Trunks as Talia nodded.

"Talia Crin" Said Talia.

"Haven't trained a day? Well when you do start training you might just be one of the strongest" Said Goku as he took a seat around a table, they were sitting outside in a park-like area, the area was slowly starting to fill with academy students.

Many looked towards Vegeta and Goku's direction and saw the new applicant sitting with them.

"Vegeta!" Said a man's voice as he walked up to their table, with his small group, Vegeta slowly turned his head and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Asked Vegeta.

"Don't you What me" Said the man. "I thought we had a understanding that all newbies are to be mine first" Said the man with aggression clear.

"Just leave Lynx, this one is off limits" Said Trunks as Lynx looked to him.

"Shut up weakling, looks like I might have to teach you some manners again" Said the man now identified as Lynx as he cracked his knuckles.

Talia was nervous with this confrontation happening before her but she suddenly felt a small change in the pressure around the table.

"Maybe I have to show you the pecking order again and I don't think that's any of your business Lynx, now leave before things take a turn for the worse and that I am sure you don't want" Said Goku as he gave glare to Lynx, his eyes for a short moment flashed crimson.

Lynx looked to Goku before scoffing. "Whatever" Before he walked away, immediately that small pressure change disappeared.

Trunks spoke. "That ass, I am nearly able to match him" As Talia looked to Lynx. _'How powerful is he? If Trunks isn't able to match him..._ ' Thought Talia before her gaze shifted to Vegeta, who was just sitting.

"Who was that?" Asked Talia, Trunks spoke.

"That was Lynx Blackhart, he is really full of himself but I guess he is also very powerful, he is a third year academy student" Said Trunks as he continued.

"He likes to pick on the new academy students, he doesn't like it when anyone interferes but he wouldn't do anything if Goku's around" Said Trunks as Talia looked to Goku, she was about to ask him a question but a blue pulse of energy washed over them.

"What was that?" Asked Talia as Vegeta raised a eyebrow. "That was the hourly energy pulse" Said Vegeta as a meal materialized in front of him and he grabbed it before looking back to her.

She didn't seem to get any food, Trunks noticed this.

"I wonder why your food never arrived" Said Trunks as Goku spoke.

"Must be because she is new" Said Goku as Vegeta nodded.

"Share with her" Said Vegeta as Trunks nodded.

"Here you can have half of mine" Said Trunks as he wanted to give her half but she declined.

"No thanks, I don't need half" Said Talia. "My race doesn't need to eat for at least a full week before I start craving food, but even if I didn't, I could never be able to eat half of your meal, it's way to much" Said Talia as Trunks nodded.

"That's why, remember you said that food is supplied according to your appetite" Said Talia as Vegeta nodded.

"What are you anyways?" Asked Trunks as Goku nodded.

Talia looked unsure whether to share the information but gave in. "I am a Follian" Said Talia. "And you guys?"

"We are Saiyans, well I'm half Saiyan and half Human, my father and Goku are full blooded" Said Trunks.

Talia's eyes widened. "Saiyans!" Said Talia loudly, she immediately realized before slamming her mouth shut, she didn't have the best experience with Saiyans, she immediately recognized the symbol in Vegeta's chest.

"You have heard of Saiyans?" Asked Vegeta with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes...Saiyans...where I am from the Saiyan race is in the middle of a civil war" Said Talia. "You guys don't happen to be from there are you?" Asked Talia.

Goku chuckled. "No...we are the last Saiyans from where we are from" Said Goku, Vegeta closed his eyes.

"Who is king of the Saiyans where you are from?" Asked Vegeta.

"It's King Radoris with his son...Kofu" Said Talia with a bitter taste.

Vegeta nodded. She must be from a very different universe then theirs. But judging by the way she said his name she didn't like him very much.

"Well anyway you have to go see the Head master, he is in the office down the corridor over there" Said Vegeta as Talia nodded.

She got up before looking back to them. "Bye it was nice meeting you" Said Talia before she turned to walk.

"Come back when you are done in the Head Master's office, I still have to show you to your dorm" Said Vegeta as Talia nodded before heading off.

"Hey Talia" Said Goku as she turned back. "Don't be a stranger" Talia smiled and waved before walking away.

Talia reached the office and knocked before walking in.

The first impression she got was surprisingly normal, she saw a table in the middle of the room with a small shelf not to far from the back left.

A person was busy writing until he looked up and smiled. "You must be Talia" Said the man, he looked quite young, almost in his mid twenties or so, he wore a white suit with a blue undershirt, he had brown hair and dull brown eyes.

Talia nodded. "I am the head master Bleak LeBlanc but you can call me Bleak" Said Bleak as Talia nodded.

"I was told you know what I am" Said Talia as Bleak looked confused.

"Know what you are?" Questioned Bleak.

Talia felt conflicted. 'Was I lied to?' Thought Talia worriedly, before she saw Bleak's face turn intl a grin.

"Yes Talia I know you are a Destroyer Goddess" Said Bleak as Talia visibly relaxed.

"Had me worried there" Said Talia.

"I can imagine" Said Bleak. "Because you are a Destroyer, I was tasked with getting you up to speed with the universal affairs and rules and what the levels are" Said Bleak as he got serious.

"OK so as far as I know you have met the Supreme God" Said Bleak as Talia nodded. " He is at the top of the Gods hierarchy, lower down we have the Gods of Destruction, they are split into two groups of ten, Alpha and Omega, the Alpha Destroyers are the most powerful Gods of Destruction, the Omega Destroyers are powerful but not as powerful as the Alphas, the first ten universes are looked after by Omegas and the top ten universes are looked after by Alphas, according to the mortal level each universe has, the only exception is universe 7, recent events have forced a Alpha Destroyer to look after it instead of a Omega" Said Bleak.

Talia nodded. "So Universe 7 has beings strong enough to challenge the Omega Gods?" Said Talia.

"Yes and no, yes they are powerful, nearly strong enough to rival a Omega Destroyer, but not enough to defeat one easily, the Omega Destroyer was forced to use thirty percent of his power to easily defeat the challenger making him unfit to to govern that universe" Said Bleak, Talia nodded.

"Usually Destroyer Deities need less then one percent to defeat any mortal, but if pushed to thirty percent that is unacceptable, ten percent is fine but if that Destroyer wants to stay a Destroyer he or she better start their training again, as Gods they are meant to completely crush and overwhelm the mortals in strength and many different aspects" Said Bleak.

"So the higher powers had to appoint a retired Alpha Destroyer, his name is Lord Beerus, so far he is the oldest Destroyer God and quite possibly the most powerful" Said Bleak.

"When I got here, the first office I went into I was told Universe 6 is becoming a problem, I can assume I am from universe 6 meaning that Hyperion was a Omega Destroyer" Said Talia as Bleak nodded.

"Yes, Hyperion was number 18, he wasn't the strongest Destroyer, he was ranked number 18, meaning there are 17 Destroyers more powerful than him" Said Bleak.

"You know my whole life I thought Hyperion was unstoppable" Said Talia as she sighed.

"Well yes Destroyers are put in universes where they can be the pinnacle of power, if Hyperion was placed in universe 15, he would have been bested by some powerful mortals that live there, there are three mortals just a little weaker than Hyperion but their teamwork would most definitely have defeated him" Said Bleak.

"So, all universes below ten have Omega Destroyers which are weaker than Alpha Destroyer, except for universe 7 which has quite possibly the most powerful destroyer God looking after it" Said Talia.

"Yes, universe 7 was one of the weakest universes until mortals with ridiculously high level of power just became known" Said Bleak. "Supreme Kai are the creators, they create and the Destroyers well destroy, Supreme Kai are linked to God's of Destruction, if a Supreme Kai is killed, the God of Destruction is killed as well. But you will learn more about that later, continuing with the Destroyer information" Said Bleak.

"Below the Alpha and Omega rank is the Tiers, Tier 1 is the strongest non Gods, and it goes down like that, Tier 2 is weaker than 1, and Tier 3 is weaker than 1 and 2, each Destroyer has the right to have proteges, they are ranked 1,2 and 3, Hyperion had one protegee, not sure who he or she is but probably somewhere out there plotting to take down the Gods" Chuckled Bleak.

"As entertaining as that would be, it is very much impossible, the Tier ranks are for pupils of the Destroyer Gods" Said Bleak.

"Now into the Angels, Angels are neutral beings there to serve the Destroyer, never is a Angel supposed to interfere with a Destroyers affairs, the cost to a crime like that is death, but I am not about to get into Angel laws as such because they differ to a Destroyers laws, Angels are meant to train you and be your advisor in situations should you need guidance, but other than that they are just like accessories, you can take them anywhere and they have to follow your word no matter what, they will always listen to the higher authority that was set by the most high God, if you tell a Angel to attack someone like another Destroyer they will attack them because by law the Angel has to listen to its authority figure which will be you, but if you tell the Angel to attack someone like the Great Priest, the Angel will not, for one the Great Priest is the father to all Angels and it would just be plain stupid the Great Priest is more powerful than any Angel" Said Bleak.

Talia nodded, soaking in all the new information, Talia sat there for a short while as Bleak explained all the laws from S-Class to A-Class, there was no B-Class or C-Class or D-Class because Deities did not have many laws to bind them.

"Thanks for telling me all this" Said Talia as Bleak just shook it off.

"No problem, got anymore questions come to me" Said Bleak as she nodded.

Talia nodded. "Thank you" As she stood and turned to leave.

"For the first lesson I have instructed your instructors to teach you the very basics alone and then slowly speed up as much as possible, you have a couple minutes of your lunch period left" Said Bleak.

Talia nodded. "Thanks so much, don't worry I don't eat very often" As she opened the office door and walked out.

Talia walked for a couple seconds before she was pushed from behind.

She turned around before looking straight into Lynx, Lynx Blackhart.

"Hello freshman" Said Lynx as Talia's eyes widened.

"Thought you could escape me by sitting with Vegeta and Goku? Not a chance" Said Lynx as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's make something clear! I am the boss" Said Lynx as he walked up to her.

Talia's eyes widened, this was not good, she was still as defenceless as she was a month ago, just because she was a Deity now didn't mean she knew how to control her power.

Lynx grinned as he backhanded her, she went quite the distance and hit a wall. _'Ouch'_ Thought Talia as she felt a liquid in her mouth. _'Blood_ ' Thought Talia bitterly as she slowly got up, still dizzy from the backhand and tried to run, a lot of the other academy students just ignored her, a couple others went through the same thing and didn't want to relive it by helping her.

Talia ran until Lynx reappeared in front of her.

"Man you must be really weak to fly back that far" Said Lynx with a sadistic grin. "Or I'm just that strong" Said Lynx. "But this is just the start" Said Lynx.

Talia backed up in fear before she walked into a solid object, that felt like a steel wall, she turned around and was staring right into Vegeta's face.

Vegeta looked down to her. "Hello" Said Vegeta to Talia and looked up to Lynx. "Didn't Trunks tell you she was off limits" Said Vegeta with a light glare.

Lynx scoffed. "I don't care what that weakling has to say" Said Lynx. "And I don't care about what you say either Vegeta so scram before I beat you too" Said Lynx.

Vegeta frowned. "Lynx we both know if we had to fight we would cause a massive disturbance that would alert the instructors that we are fighting, they would stop the fight before things get too serious, and by serious meaning I beat you into a coma you worthless excuse of a warrior" Said Vegeta as Lynx got mad.

"Why you!" Said Lynx as he glare to Vegeta, he started walking towards Vegeta with a grin. "Let's see how much truth you have in that statement" Said Lynx.

"If you didn't care about what Trunks said then maybe I should say it, stay away from her" Said Goku as he turned the corner with Trunks. "Or I will beat you so bad you will be eating through a straw until one of the Angels heal you, now scram" Said Goku as he made the shooing gesture.

Lynx stopped and his jaw clenched. "This isn't over Vegeta" Said Lynx as he looked Talia in the eyes and clenched his fist before he turned and walked away.

Vegeta looked to Goku. "Why do you always interrupt? I can handle Lynx on my own" Said Vegeta with a glare.

Goku held up his hands in defense. "Aw come on Vegeta I know you can, but getting in trouble is the last thing we want, becoming a Destroyer as soon as possible is why we're are here, not being in the good books is not a good idea" Said Goku almost like he was whining.

Talia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she watched as Goku's personality took a one eighty turn, one moment he was serious and had a air around him that demanded respect but the next he was kind and you could tell he was talking too friends.

"Well in any case if Lynx bothers you just tell Vegeta or me" Said Goku as Trunks looked to Goku.

"What about me?" Asked Trunks.

"What about you?" Said Vegeta as Trunks looked down in disappointment.

"I could help too..." Half mumbled and whined Trunks.

"In any case Trunks can also help" Said Vegeta as he rolled his eyes. Talia wanted to chuckled but kept it in.

"I will, thank you" Said Talia as she bowed slightly.

"Don't thank, get stronger and look after yourself" Said Vegeta as Talia nodded.

"Follow my I still have to show you to your dorm" Said Vegeta. " After that I have to take you to class" Said Vegeta as Talia nodded, soon after the bell rang out indicating class was about to start.

"Come on let's go" Said Vegeta as Talia waved bye to Trunks and Goku.

 _ **Tell me what you guys thought, don't forget to review, I didn't proofread this so please be lenient, anyways onto something I want to talk about, please give me proper stories with a proper story line, not bios of people and a small summary, it has to make sense and not just something that sounds like it was made up ten seconds ago.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers, unfortunately this is not an update but a notification of the sorts, if you enjoyed this story then I would like to let you know that at the moment I do have an ongoing crossover going, unlike this story right here, I am actively updating another called Justice Reborn, this story's summary goes like so; Gohan meets the Justice League after becoming the Super Saiyan God, will he be able to live knowing he never killed the one who slaughtered his friends and family? Read to find out

Anyways that's the story, go and check it out, it's better than waiting for this story which will probably never be updated. Don't forget to review!

Since Fanfiction hates links I can't put it here for some reason, just check my profile for the story, like i said its called Justice Reborn can't miss it!


End file.
